Drunk In Love
by xxlovely
Summary: Everything seems like a good idea when you've had a few drinks. Harvey/Donna Oneshot.


_"__Trust me, you can dance."- Vodka._

* * *

><p>Harvey sighed in frustration, reading the same sentence for what felt like the millionth time, what the hell was he missing? Harvey Specter was the best goddamn lawyer in the City, there was no doubt about that, so why couldn't he find a loophole, a point of weakness in this case?<p>

There was _always_ a weakness.

"Goddamn Mike needing the goddamn afternoon off" he huffed, dropping the highlighter on the desk in defeat. Shoving the file out of his way, he let his gaze move towards the glass wall, looking out towards the corridor where every body was slowly beginning to depart for the day. He rolled his eyes, noticing that Donna's desk was empty, the red head no where to be seen, what a surprise. It was common knowledge, well to Harvey and Mike anyway, that Monday's were 'girls night' or as Donna scheduled in her diary 'Margarita Mondays.' And despite how busy Monday's usually were, Donna without fail would be out of the door by 6pm.

And it was...6:23pm. Harvey leant back in his chair, extending his arms above his head, stretching, spinning his chair around to face the window, taking a quiet moment to appreciate the beauty of the concrete jungle, illuminated by the setting sun. But it was the reflection in the window that made his eyes go wide and his mouth fall open a little. Quickly spinning back around, the lawyer tried to neutralize his expression as his eyes fell on her, not wanting to look like some creep.

"_Holy shit."_ He muttered to himself in disbelief, unable to look away. "Wow." He sunk back into his chair, attempting to hide himself as Donna walked around her desk, grabbing her purse and coat, dressed to certainly impress.

Donna had ditched the professional yet suggestive emerald green dress she had been wearing throughout the day, in favor for a smaller, undeniably sexier black number that hugged every curve to perfection. Harvey's tongue subconsciously ran over his dry lips as his eyes dragged up and down her body, lingering on her long legs before stopping at her chest, giving him a good view of what he had always known was hiding under her dresses. After all, he had seen it all before, but just the once.

To Harvey, Donna looked beautiful everyday, there was no denying that she was an incredibly attractive woman, and yes, he had had several opportunities over the years that they have known one another to see her dressed up for a formal function, but never, never had he seen her like this...

And _damn_, he thought, it was sexy as hell.

He watched as she slipped on her coat, a small frown appearing on his lips as she covered herself up, still ignoring Harvey as if she was unaware of his presence, but this was Donna for crying out loud, she knew what she was doing. She turned, her back facing his office as she smirked to herself, knowing that the little fashion show she had just put on for Harvey had gotten him hot under the collar. She normally wouldn't dream of getting ready for a night out at work, not wanting to leave the office looking...well not very professional, but tonight she had other plans. She had spent most of the night before admiring her dress as it hung on a hangover over her door, knowing that it was going to give any and every man a heart attack without fail.

Including Harvey Specter.

What harm would it do to remind him what he was missing out on? It was something Donna subtly did every couple of months or so, silently hoping that one day Harvey would catch up with the rest of the goddamn world and know what real adult feelings feel like, instead of just thinking with his dick. But alas, thirteen years had passed and he was still as clueless as ever, but still she hoped that the next time, would be the last.

Either that or shoot the poor girl down, any indication wouldn't go a miss as far as she was concerned, something she could work with.

She finished purposefully parading herself around in front of Harvey, quickly walking away as she saw him get up from his chair to walk towards her, his mouth still hanging open.

"Gotcha" she breathed as she turned a corner. Donna 1 Harvey 0.

Harvey slammed his closed fist down on her desk lightly as he saw her disappear "Damn" he scolded himself, loosening the tie around his neck "That woman is going to be the goddamn death of me."

"So?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow as Donna strutted out of the building, a smug grin placed firmly on her lips.

"Boy nearly died of a cardiac arrest there and then. Looked like a dog gasping for breath."

Rachel half shrugged, raising her hands, "Can you blame him? You look ridiculously hot right now. I'm just saying, if I didn't have Mike and I was that way inclined, you'd be fighting me off with a bat right about now."

Donna laughed, pushing a strand of her freshly straightened hair behind her ear, nodding in gratitude "Right back at ya girl, now shall we? Those margaritas aren't going to drink themselves."

* * *

><p>Donna slammed the shot glass down on the bar counter, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before sticking her tongue out, the burn of the alcohol leaving an unpleasant but somewhat liberating aftertaste.<p>

"What the fuck was that?!" she exclaimed, looking at Rachel through squinted eyes, who was laughing hysterically, throwing her head back in amusement.

"No idea!" she exclaimed "I just asked the bartender to give us the strongest drink he has."

Donna blew out a breath, trying to regain a little control as her body tried to disconnect from her brain "That was...terrible." she grinned, shaking her head "Bar keep!" she shouted, waving her hand in the air "Two more margarita's for me and this fine piece of ass here, please"

The young bartender laughed at Donna, yet another drunken face in the crowd as she winked at her. "Sure thing beautiful"

"I think he likes you" Rachel whisper shouted, not so subtly, giving Donna a nudge.

Donna rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she leant against the bar a little more, making sure the bartender now had an eyeful of her chest "You think?" she asked, even though she wasn't really interested, but it was always nice to be appreciated.

"Yeah!" she nodded enthusiastically " and he is _cute_"

"Cute?" she repeated, not sounding convinced "Cute is what you call a newborn baby, or a video of a kitten playing the piano."

They silently thanked the bartender as he slid their drinks over to them, the pair quickly nursing the glasses between their hands "Who cares Donna? His face isn't offensive, go for it, god knows you need it."

Donna's mouth fell open in shock "What?"

Rachel carefully raised the glass to her lips, taking a long sip "I'm just saying it's been a while since you got lucky, you need to dust the cobwebs off."

"Wow" Donna breathed, unable to hide her disbelief "First off, It's been only been a month, and secondly the guy is a kid, he can be no more than 25!"

Rachel shrugged, honesty not seeing the problem "So?"

"I was buying my first training bra when he was coming out of the womb Rachel, its perverse."

"Fine" She downed the rest of her drink, her body swaying to the music "I just don't get it, you're so hot you could have anyone."

Donna pushed herself away from the bar, walking towards the dance floor, Rachel closely behind "I don't want just anyone"

Donna closed her eyes, raising he glass in the air as she danced to the music, not caring about anyone or anything, right now she was content in her hazy alcohol fueled bubble.

"Don't you think it's about time you let the Harvey ship sail Donna, if he hasn't professed his undying love for you yet, what makes you think he ever will?

Donna opened one eye, peeking at her so called friend, feeling irrational anger bubble in the pit of her stomach. If Rachel had told her that when she was sober she would have just brushed the comment off, giving her a sarcastic comeback about how she was Donna, but right now, she wanted to draw blood. She felt her fist clench, her eyes glazing over, _damn_, she thought, she prone for getting overly emotional when drunk. She let out a shaky breath, trying to control her anger as she knocked back the rest of her drink.

"Oh look, Mike's here!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping up and down like a child.

Donna followed her line of gaze, her eyes narrowing as they fell on the young lawyer "What the hell is he doing here Rachel?" This was girl's night, there was no boys in girls night.

Rachel grabbed hold of Mike, gazing lovingly in his eyes "Because I missed him."

"Ugh" Donna muttered, scrunching her face in disgust "I'm going to get some air." She announced "Hi Mike."

"Hi Donna" he replied uneasily, knowing his presence wasn't greatly appreciated. She gave him a tight lipped smile as she pushed past the pair, stumbling towards the bar as she ordered herself a double vodka, no ice.

Sitting on the terrace area, by her self, she dug through her purse, searching for her phone "stupid Rachel telling me to give up on Harvey" she mumbled to herself "Stupid bitch doesn't know what she is talking about."

Donna's face erupted into a grin as an idea struck her, seeming faultless in her drunk state. Her fingers blindly tapped away at the phone trying to open a new text message, squinting as she put all her concentration into forming the short message.

_I'm drunken. ;)xx_

She stared at the screen intently, waiting patiently for a reply, her finger tapping the screen every time it went black.

Across town Harvey let out an exaggerated yawn as he flicked through the channels on the TV, desperate to find something good to watch, or just anything that wasn't some fictional law programme, he couldn't stand those.

He sighed as his phone beeped beside him, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, wondering who the hell was messaging him at 11 at night. "I'm drunken?" Harvey read out loud, his lips curling up into a smile as he shook his head "What the..." His fingers quickly tapped away at the screen, typing a response.

**Very eloquent Donna, is someone full of alcohol and bad life choices?**

_I is totally sobberr!,.x_

**Evidently. **Harvey leant back into the sofa, bringing his legs up as he got himself comfortable, something telling him that this was going to be fun. **Having fun?**

_Mike gatecrashed our gurls nite, stupid puppy. Put him down Harv. x_

**Not surprised, always knew that kid had a vagina. **

_Come get drunk! We can dance! xxxxxxz_

**Donna I haven't danced since 2007, what makes you think I'm going to start now?**

Donna frowned, the cool air whipping her hair in every direction, why didn't he want to come have fun with her? She rolled her eyes, tapping away as she decided to call him instead.

"Donna." he replied lightly as he answered her call, amusement evident in his voice.

"Harveyyyyyyyyyyy!" she squealed excitedly, swinging her legs back and forth on the bench "Come play!"

"Donna, you're drunk" he pointed out the obvious.

She nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her "Yah but I'm wearing a super short dress that makes me look 21! Why wont you come and dance" she pouted, taking a sip of her drink "Don't you love me?" she giggled, not realizing what she was saying.

Harvey gulped, closing his eyes momentarily as he carefully chose his words "Donna, you should go home..."

"Sorry" she spat, her tone turning bitter "I forgot that I'm not some beautiful, leggy 20 year old blonde, silly for me to think you'd want to spend time with me."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he looked at the clock on the wall. He wasn't in his twenties anymore, hell he was about to hit forty, he was too old to go and pull an all nighter at some bar or club, it wasn't his style "Donna..." he frowned, knowing that whatever he said, she was probably going to take it the wrong way.

"It's whatever Harvey, I get it, you go back and have fun with your cheap piece of ass."

Now he was just getting angry, she was always one to jump to conclusions about him, drunk or sober. "Shut up Donna. Send me the goddamn address and I'll see you soon." He hung up the call, throwing his head back against the sofa, what the hell had he just agreed to?

* * *

><p>"H-Harvey?" Rachel stuttered, breaking away from Mike as she looked over his shoulder, spotting the older man, her eyes widening in a mixture of panic and shock "what are you doing here?"<p>

"Where's Donna?" he asked impatiently, a bottle of beer placed firmly in his hand.

She shrugged, her eyes flashing with recognition "Oh shit, Donna!" She looked at Mike "We forgot about Donna." Harvey rolled his eyes, dismissing the pair with a wave of a hand as he made his way through the crowds of people, his eyes scanning the room for the red haired beauty. Taking the opportunity to drink (very quickly) a further three bottles of beer Harvey concluded that the only other place Donna could be was on the terrace, his heavy legs taking him up the narrow staircase towards the roofed area, the sound of laughter filling his ears. It was just as crowded up there.

"You came!" his head shot around at the sound of the familiar voice, his eyes falling on Donna, who was gripping onto the fall for stability, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Damn" he breathed, his mind filling with the memories of earlier, she still looked just as beautiful even if she had lost half her dignity along the way.

"I look hot right?!" she exclaimed happily, spinning around, causing the already short dress to ride up a little. Harvey blinked several times, his mind jumping to all kinds of inappropriate thoughts as he concluded that he was no where near drunk enough for this. Grabbing Donna's hand he dragged her to the terrace bar, ordering himself a shot and a beer whilst giving her a glass of water, convincing her it was vodka.

"You never replied" she pouted, propping herself up against the bar, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Replied to what?" he asked, scrunching his face up as the alcohol slipped down his throat.

"About how I look."

He placed the glass down, shifting to look at her dead in the eyes "Donna, you look beautiful."

She pursed her lips together, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she smiled. She fell silent for a few second, ducking her head away from Harvey as she felt embarrassed, that was until she started laughing. Harvey looked at her confused. "Beautiful? Harvey what are you, a girl? This isn't a Nicholas Sparks novel."

He shook his head, looking up towards the sky "You're impossible"

She fell against him, gripping onto his t-shirt as she raised her lips to his ear "and you're hot!" she purred before giggling.

Harvey gulped harshly, feeling incredibly hot under the collar as he gripped her shoulders lightly, pushing her back onto her feet as she cocked her head innocently to one side. "Hmm" she mumbled staring at his face as he squirmed a little, feeling all of a sudden uncomfortable under her gaze. She reached her hand up to his face, cupping his cheek as her thumb moving back and forth, smoothing an unruly piece of hair against his head. "Perfect" she smiled, taking a step back to admire her handy work.

"Donna..."

"Harvey" she interrupted "Do you think I should go and flirt with the bar tender downstairs?" she slurred, plopping herself down on a seat, looking at him with expectant eyes.

"What? No!"

"Rachel says he likes me, and that I need a man."

Harvey folded his arms across his chest, feeling uneasy, jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach. "He's not good enough for you."

"He's hot" she listed on her fingers " he has a nice smile, and he has his own hair, sounds like I've hit the jackpot if you ask me."

He turned his back on Donna, throwing his head back as he let out a deep breath, she was testing him, even if she wasn't fully aware of the fact. Harvey pinched the skin on his arm, trying to distract himself from the irrational jealously that was threatening to show its ugly head. "So have I" he countered, turning back around, plastering a smug smile across his lips.

"You're unattainable" she casually dismissed, her body swaying from side to side as she hummed along to the song that was playing in the background.

He arched an eyebrow at her, taking a step towards her, the alcohol kicking in as a streak of confidence washed over him. "Me? Unattainable? I'm a bachelor, I couldn't be any more attainable if I tried."

She laughed, clinking her glass against his half empty beer bottle "Oh Harvey" she patted his chest, nodded appreciatively as her fingers traced the muscles of his abs. "Been working out?"

"Don't change the subject, even though my abs would make a lengthy and interesting topic of discussion."

"You're unreadable, you're uptight and you're cold, not even I know what's going through your mind most of the time, let alone those loose legged girls of yours."

Harvey frowned, is that what she really thought? He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flat against him as his arms snaked down her back, dangerously close to her ass, his hands guiding her hips as they danced along to the music. "I'm not uptight Donna."

She turned around, her back against him, as her hips continued to move against him "you're still unattainable."

"Am not."

She wrapped one hand around his neck, looking over her shoulder at him "prove it."

They were playing in dangerous territory, they both knew it, but neither of them wanted to stop, both curious as to where it would take them.

He spun her around, wrapping an arm around her waist, bringing the other up as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his face dangerously close to hers. He leant in, his hot breath fanning across her cheeks as she let out a whimper, her heart pounding in her chest. "You" he whispered, his lips practically against hers "are the unattainable one."

She looked at him through hooded eyes, her gaze flickering between his eyes and his lips as she fought her inner battle, deciding whether or not she should make a move, or pull away, questioning his previous statement. "I" he continued, the pad of his thumb drawing circles on the nape of her neck "have wanted you, for years."

She pulled away, the affects of the alcohol clearly making her hear things. She stumbled, taking a couple of steps back as she shook her head "Just because I'm drunk and there's a chance I wont remember this in the morning, don't start speaking shit to me."

He shrugged sheepishly "it's true."

"You're into me?" She asked, desperate for clarification.

"Just as much as you're into me."

She burst into laughter, doubling over "We can never do anything normally can we?"

"Nope, we wouldn't be Harvey and Donna otherwise."

She stood up, stumbling over her feet as she fell to the ground. Groaning, she put her head in her hands, embarrassed."Harvey take me home"

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet her arms wrapping around his torso for support "Is that an invitation?"

"No because you live there, dummy."

"You know what I mean" he replied impatiently, void of emotion. Her hands grabbed his face, as she pressed her lips against his firmly, the taste of beer evident on his lips.

"Take. Me. Home."

He looked at her wide eyed, taking a few seconds to break out of the daze he had fallen into, reality hitting him hard "Y-yeah, lets go."

* * *

><p>The pair laughed hysterically as Harvey attempted to get the key into the lock, impatiently pushing his door, ordering it to open.<p>

"Do you not have enough money to have you're very own talking door that opens on command?" Donna joked as she gripped onto him, her limbs heavy, failing to function properly, her head feeling light and airy.

"Gotcha" he exclaimed triumphantly as he the door flew open, the pair of them stumbling into his darkened condo, the moonlight illuminating certain features.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom" he said, kicking off his shoes, blindly trying to find a light switch.

"Harvey, classy girls don't put out on the first night."

"Then why are you here?" he challenged, walking to the fridge, pulling out a chilled bottle of champagne and a pallet of strawberries.

Donna licked her lips at the sight, what little willpower she still possessed, slipping away. She sauntered up to him, letting her hands run down his sides slowly, resting on the waistband of his jeans "Who said I was classy?" she winked as she turned away, swaying her hips as she walked towards his bedroom.

He shook his head, smiling to himself goofily as he grabbed two glasses, placing them on the counter. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he sent a vague text message to Jessica, informing her that he was taking a personal day and that Donna's services were not needed either. What? He had been waiting well over a decade for this moment, he wasn't about to cut it short due to work. Shoving the bottle under his arm, he grabbed the glasses and strawberries, trying to balance everything as he walked towards the bedroom, taking a deep breath.

"Ready to have your world rocked Donna?" he asked as he entered, falling silent as his eyes fell on the sight before him. He shook his head in disbelief, letting out a silent laugh as he placed the drink and strawberries down on the night stand, walking over to the bed.

He couldn't help but smile as the sound of soft snores escaped her lips, the red haired laying on the mattress, half dressed, fast asleep. Trying not to disturb her, he pulled the covers back, tucking her in tightly before dimming the light. He took a step back, admiring the sight of her in his bed, admittedly not in the manner he had hoped, but in a way that he knew he'd never get sick of seeing.

He nodded to himself, a silent confirmation that he accepted the suppressed feelings that had been trying to escape his subconscious since the day he met her. One day when they weren't blind drunk or in the middle of a petty argument, he would tell her, finally have the balls to put it out there, admit his feelings. Until then he could only mutter the same few words he said earlier "You're going to be the death of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, oh man, so I really enjoyed writing this because I am a massive drunk dialertexter to the extent where I don't actually drink because I am a ridiculous lightweight. My inspiration? My outbox/ my life. So yeah, I'm a mess.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
